Lucky
by hanami.yuki
Summary: A story of a cute karaoke party at the cafe, check it out! :D One-shot.


Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon and the other songs in this story

"Come on, Lily pleasee." Laney begged

"Um..."

"But, I want you to come Lily." Georgia said

"Alright..." I said

"You rock, Lily! See ya!" Both of them said happily

Both of them just asked me to go to the Karaoke party with Bluebell's and Konohana's bachelors and bachelorettes at the cafe tomorrow, both of them look so happy and looking forward to it so I guess I'll participate to make them happier, and it's been a while since I hang out with people.

Then I have to wake up earlier than before and prepare my things. And do my farm chores quickly.

The Next Day

Well, today's the day. I wake up at 4.00 AM and finish it at 6.00 AM, it means there are two hours left, then I take a bath and prepare my clothes, I choose to wear my Casual Clothes, I just bought it from Nori, this is the first time I ever wear it, so it'll be surprise to everyone. And I put milky-pink lipstick with some lip gloss on it and some pink-shade blush on. I think it's perfect, now it's time to go to the Cafe.

**Cafe**

"Welcome to the Karaoke party, guys!" Laney said excited

"You're so cute in that clothes, Lily. I know that you would look good in that outfit." Nori said

"Thank you, Nori." I said and there's a little pink-shade in my cheeks

"You're really beautiful today, Lily. Here is for you." Mikhail said to me while handing me a bucket of red roses

"Thank you, Mikhail." I said while blushing

Then I look into the red roses, and I know them, they were from Cam's shop. Yeah, Cam is a florist and my bestfriend too. Well... I have had a crush on him since I got here, and know I am still, but it's okay to be this way I don't want to broke our friendship because of that. And then I'm looking for him. I see him, he sit near Reina and they're talking about something while laughing and smiling. Well, both of them like plants so they like to talk to each other, I guess...

"Okay guys, attention please!" Howard said

The crowd become silent at once and listening

"Today the karaoke's party is about couple so you'll be match with someone else that has a same number with you." Laney said

And then all of us come to the front and choose our number, I get 5. I wonder who will be my partner. I looked around Georgia is with Kana, Laney is with Ash, Nori is with Hiro. There are Reina, Cheryl and Cam left, so I guess Reina and Cam will be a partner and I'll be with Cheryl, and yes she's coming too because she wants to come with Ash, her brother. About Cam and Reina, I guess it's fine altough I feel jealousy over me, I can't do anything more about it.

"Who got number 5?" Cam asked

I feel my heart beats really fast, so my partner is Cam... I don't believe it, Laney and Georgia are already know that I had a crush on him, so when I looked at them they just smiled slyly at me.

"I got number 4! Who's with me?" Cheryl said

"I'm number 4." Reina said

"So it means Lily is number 5, okay then let's begin!" Laney said happily

Georgia and Kana are singing _**Good Time from Owl City feat Carly Rae Jepsen**_

_**"It's always a good time!"**_ They sang the last part aloud excitedly, they were such a cute couple and both of them like horses so much.

Laney and Ash are singing _**Never Knew I Needed from Ne-yo**_

_**"Now, it's so clear I need you here always..."**_ Ash sang

And then both of them blushing like there's no tomorrow. What a lovely couple.

Nori and Hiro are singing _**A Whole New World from Aladdin**_

_**"A whole new world, That's where we'll be."**_ Nori sang

_**"A thrilling chase, A wondrous place."**_ Hiro sang

_**"For you and me."**_ Both of them sang

Aw... They're really a romantic couple, I wonder if all of them will be a real couple after this, I laughed to myself

Cheryl and Reina are singing _**Die Young from Kesha**_

_**"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."**_ Reina sang

"How's our performance, everyone? I hope you like it!" Cheryl said while waving and everyone is clapping and smiling

Cheryl is a nice and cute girl but if it comes to her brother she became really protective, it's so funny to see her really angry when she know that her brother is dating with another girl.

This is our time. We both get to sing _**Lucky from Jason Mraz**_, then we go to the front of cafe then Cam start to sing.

_**"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."**_

It's my turn to sing...

_**"Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."**_ I sang

_**"They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."**_ Cam sang

_**"Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday"**_ we sang

Laney and Georgia just look at us while smiling slyly, did I do something wrong? Then I looked to Cam and he just smiled at me.

_**"And so I'm sailing through the sea. To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair."**_ Cam sang and put a flower in my head. I surprised, when did he get the flower?

After that I got more confidence in my singing.

_**"Though the breezes through trees. Move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning 'round. You hold me right here, right now"**_ I sang while spinning around like I'm free

_**"I'm lucky. I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."**_ Cam sang

_**"I'm lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."**_ Cam and I sang

_**"Ooh ooh ooh"**_ Cam sang

After that the music stop.

"Thank you very much, hope you like it!" I said while smiling and bowing

"Hey don't you have something to say, Cam?" Laney shouted

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly

"Lilian... I l-like y-you. W-would y-you like to be my g-girlfriend?" Cam said while blushing

I gasped... My voice won't come out, I just stand quietly in front of him and the people

"Um... You don't have to answer me then." He said sadly and then walked away

"W-wait, you've got the wrong idea!" I said

"What do you mean?"

"I like you too, Cam. And I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I said while blushing

"Thank you so much Lily." He said and the he hugged me

And I hear clapping sounds from my back. And I forget those people are watching me from the start...

Well, today's event make me embarassed, but today is my Special Lucky Day too.

The End.

**I hope you like it, please Review. Your review really cheering me up **__

**Au Revoir~**


End file.
